


Through Heaven and Hell For You

by ByThePhoenix



Series: I Fell Into Your World [1]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/pseuds/ByThePhoenix
Summary: Her once boring life turned upside down when she wakes up somewhere she didn't think possible; her favorite TV show based on a comic book. Jess now has to deal with Angels watching over her and the threat of demons getting a hold of her to use her to cross over to her world and out of hell more freely. But thankfully she has John  for help and she inadvertently there to help him save his soul and the soul of a girl he damned to hell. Along the way she encounters magical abilities she didn't have in her world, a cat that is the vessel for an ancient Egyptian goddess and a rising darkness that she plans to help stop however she can. Will her knowledge of this world and a comic based on it help her or be her downfall, you'll have to find that out for yourself won't you?(sorry i accidentally deleted the older version of this so this is a repost of the same story)





	

Trees, there was trees everywhere. What the hell was going on; last thing I remember was watching the last recording I had of the most recent Constantine episode and then the power went out and I don't quite remember anything after that. Now I'm sitting in the middle of a forest in my pajamas and my fleece blanket I had wrapped around me when I was still in my house. Thankfully I was wearing slippers because walking through a forest barefoot probably wouldn't be that comfortable. I just hope I can find my way out of this forest. It wasn't that I didn't like the outdoors, cause I do like hiking through the woods from time to time but not in my pajamas and not when I was in my apartment not more than twenty minutes ago. As I made my way through the forest, I noticed that it was very quiet; not even birds were chirping. Now I was starting to feel like I was in some horror movie were the lone girl is lost in the woods and a huge monster is watching her from the trees. Wow that did not help me feel better in any way. I hurried along past a bunch of trees when I spotted a dirt trail. I practically ran towards it; I looked down both ends of the path trying to figure which way to go. I looked back and forth trying to decide to either left or right and after giving the left a long hard look I began to move forward until I heard a faint sound. I looked to my right scared I may have attracted a wolf or maybe a mountain lion or who knows what was out here, only to discover a small black cat starring back at me with its bright golden eyes.

It meowed at me before it started to slowly walk away from me. I had these weird feeling it wanted me to follow it. Well there can't be any harm in following a cat can there? Minutes flew by as I followed the little cat led me down the dirt path until we came upon an exit. I couldn't help but jog up to the exit happy that I was finally leaving this forest and hopefully finding civilization. To my surprise I came upon a cobblestone bridge and beyond that was a mill wheal and a small cobblestone house. Something about this house seemed familiar and I felt like something was drawing me to it. In a horror movie going into the mysterious milling house in the woods would be bad but I had this strange feeling like it was safe and it was like a strong force was pulling me to it. The cat meowed at me before it made its way to the house and I couldn't help but follow. I tentatively wrapped my hand around the doorknob and was a bit relieved and surprised when I turned the knob. It wasn't locked. I pushed open the door slowly watching the cat scurry down a faintly lit hallway. I held my blanket tightly around me as I closed the door behind me before I made my way through the entrance trying to figure out were my little companion went.

"Here kitty kitty, were did you go," I quietly called. I couldn't be sure there wasn't any one here. Please don't let some crazy maniac live here.

"Meow,"

"There you are, your tricky little thing aren't you," I said as I picked the cat up and holding it close to me, receiving a purr in response.

I looked around at my surroundings and for some reason this all looked very familiar to me. I've never been here before but I've seen it this place somewhere before. I just couldn't figure out where though. I continued to look around until something caught my eye. I stared at the object before I walked over to a table on the other side of the room. Upon it was a golden helmet covered in dust, indicating its probably been down here for awhile. I knew this helmet, I've seen it before but it couldn't be the helmet I am thinking of. The Helmet of Fate, it was a mystical helmet that housed a powerful spirit and ancient spirit but it was from a comic book. My little companion jumped from my arms and nuzzled the helmet before it meowed at me. For some reason I felt compelled to pick it up. As I did I wiped some of the dust away and looked at my reflection staring back at me. I felt so strange, this feeling was almost hypnotic.

"I would put that down love," I jumped a little, startled by the voice behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with something impossible. this could not be real. "You ok love?"

"W-who are you," I asked tentatively.

"I'm John, John Constantine and it seems you have wondered into my home; I'd like to know how you got in though, the door was locked," Said the man in front of me.

"You can't be John Constantine, he isn't real, he's a comic book character and also a character on a TV show and this can't really be the Helmet of Fate cause its all made up. It has to be," I said confused at what I was seeing and trying to think logically.

"Love your not talking sense, now put the helmet down," Said the man claiming to be John Constantine.

"Oh she's making sense John, you just don't know it," I jumped in surprise and looked beside me to see a tall man who looked like Manny?

"Y-your Manny, how is this real; Am I dead?" I was now officially freaking out. Was I dead? Was this heaven?

"Your not dead, you somehow managed to cross into another world and the Big man asked me to check on the human that just managed to do the impossible. Seems you had some help getting here," Said who I was now starting to believe was Manny, an actual freaking angel.

"Manny what the bloody hell is going on; the lass just said I was a comic book character and a character from a television show," Said John who was looking between me and the angel confused.

"Well there are more than one earth, The Big Man created multiple earths separated by dimensional barriers. Each dimension has its own universe," Said Manny as he crossed his arms.

"But how do people in my world know about them enough to write about them,"I asked still confused at this all.

"Sometimes there are humans that are somewhat linked to the other dimensions through they're minds and they will write about it and share them as stories with others. This world is like that. There was someone in your world linked to it and that's how you know about it," Explained Manny who took the Helmet of Fate from my hands and placed it back on its perch on the table.

"Did you, a freaking angel just use the scientific theory of other dimensions to explain that," I asked a bit dumbfounded that an angel just used scientific theory.

"Well to humans scientific theory is just things they want to prove is possibly real, to most its just a wild theory,but some of those humans who believe in it are more connected to the universe because the Big Man allows them to know these things," Explained Manny.

"Does he allow you to know some of these things,"I asked looking over innocently.

"Your kidding me right? there are things he created, things not even angels can completely understand because he doesn't allow us to know how he created it all because we aren't supposed to know because the last angel that had control of that much power and knowledge was Lucifer and he used it to start a war that shook the heavens. That can never happen again," Said Manny a little defensive.

"And this had to do with the lass how?"Questioned John as he made his way over to the two of us.

"But you, my dear has the Big Man confused. He doesn't know how you crossed over, God, your creator does not know how you got here and somehow you managed to find your way to John a man you happen to know about in your world due to stories you believe made up by people for your enjoyment; so he sent me down to check on it since I already watch over John as is," Explained Manny, picking the cat as he watched me with his golden orbs.

"Wow, this is so freaky; do other gods exist? I mean the ones people call pagan gods and are they related to God himself?"I asked curiously. i have actually contemplated this before.

"In a way, they are a form of higher being like him but not as strong, they chose to meddle in the affairs of humans were God did not. Why he allowed them to meddle with his creations know one knows but its not my place or any angels place to question our father," Said Manny walking over to me and placing the cat in my arms.

"So she's from another bloody dimension, what does this have to do with me," Asked John.

"She crossed dimensions John, if anyone in hell found out, they would track her down and if they actually got a hold of her they would use her to find out how she did it. with that knowledge they would be able to cross from hell to earth and her world more freely without having to take hosts. we would have literal hell on earth John," Snapped Manny; note to self do not irritate the angel.

"Let me guess you want me to watch over for her because you can't meddle in human affairs. You dear ol' Da wants you to watch over her but wants you to protect her without meddle in mortal affairs, bloody fucking brilliant that sod is,"Said John. I forgot how crude he could be and didn't care if he insulted God or not.

"This place is the safest for her. She's an innocent and her safety also means the safety of all innocent souls on earth on every earth. Don't screw this up John,"Said Manny before he disappeared in a flutter of wings.

"Well that was interesting...well I'm Jess," I said fidgeting at the sudden awkward silence.

"Well I better tell Chas and Zed about you. Lass whatever you do, don't touch the helmet again, if you know about it you know what it costs to use it," Said John he left to get the other occupants of the mill house.

* * *

It was a bit later in the day that I began to feel more relaxed, I had met Chas and Zed and they seemed to warm up to me fast. Chas was currently making some dinner while Zed helped me find some clothes to wear cause I couldn't exactly walk around in pajamas and slippers. We finally found a pair of shorts for me to wear and I already had the bra and underwear covered for the moment. It was the shirt that was the predicament. All of Zed's shirts were to small for me to wear and since Chas' shirts are way to big for me that left one option. John's shirts. He didn't seem to mind, especially when almost all his shirts were all white dress shirts and oh did he have a lot of them. Once I was dressed I made my way back into the main room were Chas was still cooking away in the kitchen and Zed was sketching. Constantine was who knows were and my little cat companion was curled beside the Helmet of Fate. The cat still needed a name. I knew it was a girl cause me and Zed checked earlier. Now just to name her. I sat on the couch next to Zed and stared over at the cat then at the helmet. I tilted my head to the side as I stared until an idea hit me.

"I got it," I said happily.

"Got what?" Asked Chas as he brought us over some plates he seemed to be juggling with ease before setting them upon the table and sat in the chair by the couch.

"i finally figured out what to name the cat, I'll call her Bastet, after the ancient Egyptian cat goddess," I replied as I took my plate of foot and sat it in my lap.

"Why Bastet," Asked Zed curiously as she took her own plate.

"Well you know that helmet she seems to like laying by, its called the Helmet of Fate, it houses the spirit of Nabu who is a Lord of Order a group of mystical beings that oppose the Lords of Chaos. Nabu was a being who went down to earth and became Nabu the wise and serves one of the pharaohs as an adviser and as his court magician and when his mortal body died he locked himself in the helmet he had created and whoever shall wear the helmet shall become Doctor Fate but it comes with a consequence, Nabu if strong enough will not let you remove the helmet and will control your body. He's a hard headed spirit that thinks his opinion only matters, you have to have a strong mind to wield the helmet because then you have to be able to control Nabu himself. But back to the cat, the helmet and Nabu are of Egyptian origin and in ancient Egypt cats were revered as sacred creatures and were said to be very lucky and the sacred animal of the ca goddess herself Bastet and in Egyptian lore and lore from around the world, cats are said to be very closely connected to the supernatural more so than other animals and can ward off evil. So since she led me here and cause of her fondness for the helmet I name her after Bastet the goddess of cats," I explained through bites of food.

"That interesting and now I know don't touch the helmet,"Said said before taking another bite of food.

"So how much do you know of our world," Asked Chas.

"Well I know a little about this world and a little about the Hellblazer world which is the name of the comic book that your world is based on. I never was overly into Hellblazer cause my foster dad introduced me to comics and Hellblazer was never one my dad had. There was a movie with Keanu Reeves as John, it was good but the made John American and it was different; now they have the Constantine show based of this world. So far I left off were you guys met Papa Midnight," I said hoping not to reveal anything that hasn't happened yet. I do not need to be smited by the Big Man upstairs.

"You mean him and the Acetate, yeah that wasn't fun," Said Zed putting her plate down.

"I found out I like the Sex Pistols from that episode," I said randomly.

"Keanu Reeves played John, I am trying to picture it and its just odd," Laughed Chas as he finished his food.

"I have to agree mate, the bloke isn't nearly as handsome as me," Came John's voice from the upper level.

"Where did you go," Asked Zed looking over the couch at John.

"Getting some food for that little beast over there; so did you name it yet," Asked John went into the kitchen to drop off the bags only to emerge later with two bowls in hand.

"Bastet, Jess thought of it," replied Zed.

"Ah after the Egyptian cat goddess, did you know in ancient Egypt the people who injured or killed were severely punished because they worshiped Bastet and her animals were sacred and they also feared her wrath so they punished anyone that hurt any cat to appease her," Explained John as he sat the bowls on the floor.

"I think she likes you John," Said Chas as Bastet who had hopped off the table was rubbing against John's leg and was purring happily.

"Get your bloody beast off of me and make sure it stays away from my room, I don't need the sodding thing leaving its fur all over my things," Said John as he picked up Bastet and handed her to me.

"Don't worry Bastet, he's just a big ol grump, you cam stay with me," I said as I scratched behind the feline's earn.

"Well I'm going to take you shopping for some clothes," Said Zed getting up and pulling me with her.

"Cool, I should probably get Bastet a collar as well; well I guess we will see you later, thanks for the food Chas," I waved as I was pulled to the stairs and off to get me a new wardrobe.

I never knew shopping with someone would be fun; I never had anyone to shop with me not since I was little. Zed was nice to be around, she made me feel comfortable. I hadn't felt comfortable around people since my foster dad died and left me once again, alone. I had been an orphan since I was a baby, unwanted by parents I would never meet or even cared to meet. I was adopted when I was nine and had a home for a good couple of years until I lost the closest thing to a father when I was eighteen. Drunk driver took it all away from me. And I've felt alone ever since, until today. It hadn't been a day and I already felt as I could trust them. It was nice to be able to trust someone.

We managed to get me a good number of clothes and other essentials. I even managed to get Zed to take me to a hair salon so I could get my hair redyed. I had my hair dyed black and had my bangs dyed an icy blue like I used to when I was younger. After we were done we went back to Mill house, hopefully I could take a nap because between everything that has happened I am exhausted. So the first thing I did was drop my stuff on a table, grab my blanket and curl up on the couch. Hopefully I could get some sleep because I don't think I'll be getting a lot in the future but I guess that's the price for keeping the world safe from evil. I yawned as I pulled my blanket over me and Bastet was curled up on the armrest above me. I gave her a pet before I let sleep take me unaware of the golden orbs watching from afar. 

 

Well that is chapter one everyone I hope you enjoyed. Jess' background will be elaborated on more in the later chapters. Also Yes The Big Man is what I'm calling god cause I've always noticed in shows angels dont like to use his name a lot, I'm guessing it has to do with using his name in vain or something. Sorry if there is any grammer mistakes, if they're are just tell me and i;ll fix them. As you know I accept constructive criticism as long as it is polite, so no being rude when you leave a comment please. Well I hope you enjoyed, later days my little duckies.


End file.
